Au quotidien
by Minelae
Summary: Aomine se faite battre par son beau-père violent devant le regard perdu de sa mère alcoolique. Mais ça va, il tient le coup. Il fait tout pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Bien sur c'était sans compté le retour de Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette fic n'est pas écrite dans le monde des bisounours. J'aborde des sujets sensibles dont la maltraitance et il y aura des scènes pas jolies du tout dedans. J'espère que je m'y prendrais bien pour vous parler de ces sujets là. Cependant ! Il n'y aura pas que du noir et je veux que ça finisse plus ou moins bien ! Le but c'est de voir comment on peut se sortir de ses situations pas de s'y noyer.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire, je vais peut être la publier dans un autre fandom mais mes muses sont bien Aomine et Kagami.**

**Laissez moi un petit message si vous avez aimé ! Ca rend mes journées bien plus roses ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : PDV Aomine.

* * *

Oh putain oui.

Cette chaleur dans tout mon corps, mes muscles qui tremblent au rythme de mes mouvements. C'est beaucoup trop bon. C'est comme un frisson qui m'envahit de la tête au pied et, ce petit regard que tu me lances, mi-terrifié, mi-impressionné, j'adore.

Je bouge d'un côté plus de l'autre, je me déhanche en rythme et avec plus en plus de férocité. C'est fou comme tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Tu ne penserais pas que j'étais une bête dans ce domaine. Du moins tu ne savais pas que c'était à ce point.

Le plaisir qui me parcourt est indescriptible. Il y a pas à dire, je prend vraiment mon pied. Comme toujours à chaque fois que je joue au basket.

Toujours ? Non. Depuis un moment, le plaisir est moins intense, mes coups moins violents, mes prouesses moins impressionnante. Le basket me passionne de moins en moins. Pas assez d'adversaires redoutables, toujours la même rengaine, rien de nouveaux, que du déjà vu.

Ceux qui pouvaient encore me battre me voient de moins en moins et je ne saurais dire si c'est parce que je deviens de plus en plus con ou eux de plus en plus matures - ou un terme de merde dans ce genre -. Devient mature, on aime bien me le répéter ça.

Tsss. Quel bande d'emmerdeur.

Mon air distrait à fit croire à mon adversaire qu'il y avait une faille dans mon jeu. Il s'élance, avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, pensant pouvoir me reprendre la balle mais je suis trop rapide. Bien trop rapide, et je passe la balle dans mon autre main, tourne sur le côté en feintant à droite et court vers le panier. Je dunk en me projetant en haut avec une violence qui me rappelle quelqu'un.

Il me manque ce con.

Des regards impressionnés se posent sur moi. Je pourrais encore rester des heures, ici, à jouer sur ce petit terrain en bas d'HLM bien calmes mais, j'en ai marre. Ça ne m'amuse plus du tout et toute l'adrénaline est retombée.

Il n'y avait qu'une foutue personne qui pouvait me donner le sourire en jouant au basket. Et elle est partie. Jusqu'à quand maintenant ? J'ai arrêté de compter ça commencer à faire trop long. Enfin, en vrai six mois c'est pas la mer à boire mais, il s'en ait passé des choses depuis. Beaucoup trop de choses.

Et, tu me manques Kagami.

Pffff. Je prend mes affaires et je me tire.

* * *

Le soir reste toujours animé à Tokyo. J'ai beau dire que le basket m'ennuis mais il me permet quand même de faire passer le temps beaucoup plus vite. C'est vraiment agréable quand on a rien à faire des ses journées. Sans ça, mon été aurait été bien trop ennuyant et monotone. J'aurais tourné en rond des heures comme un fauve dans sa cage.

Je tiens ma veste de sport d'une main sur mon épaule. Il fait bien trop chaud aujourd'hui pour penser la mettre. Pourquoi l'avais je pris d'ailleurs ? Surement une veille habitude. Pourtant, ça fait un moment maintenant que j'ai arrêté le club de basket.

Il dit que ça me prend trop de temps et que ce n'est pas bon pour mon avenir. Mais bon, qu'est ce qu'Il sait lui de mon avenir hein ?

Tout le monde avait été choqué et j'ai été obligé de jouer au grand salaud pour ne pas leur dire la vérité. Je me demande ce que Kagami dira. Il sera surement bien trop déçu. Je ne vais pas du tout aimé lire la déception dans ses yeux.

Mais la vérité fait bien trop mal pour être dite. Alors je préfère jouer à l'arrogant plutôt que de donner la vrai raison de mon départ.

Après tout, bientôt, Il ne voudra même plus que je joue au basket du tout.

Mais, n'y pensons pas. Ce n'était pas encore pour maintenant et quand ça arrivera, si ça arrive, je trouverai bien une solution pour Lui faire changer d'avis, non ?

Une fois arrivé au fast food, je repérai déjà de loin Kuroko. Avec le temps, sa présence était pour moi plus perceptible et puis, on passait tellement d'heures ensemble que je commençais à m'y faire. Il m'avait manqué lui aussi après ma période dur au collège.

C'est vraiment mon plus bon pote sur qui je sais que je pourrais toujours compté. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et c'est agréable de se sentir compris.

Pourtant, même a Kuroko je ne lui avait pas parlé de Lui.

J'entre et commande une grosse portion de burgers et de frites. Bientôt je serai à sec dans mes économies et il faudra que je me trouve un job pour compenser. Une fois servi, je vais m'assoir à notre table habituelle, là où, d'habitude, Kagami se place. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un peu avec lui.

\- Tu en as mis du temps Aomine-kun

\- Désolé mec, j'ai pas vu le temps passé !

\- Tu étais sur le terrain de basket ?

Oups grillé …

\- Ouais mais rien de très ouf, c'est pas comme si j'y avais passé l'après midi.

Le regard que Kuroko me lança montrait qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout. Et c'était vrai. J'y avais en effet passé Toute l'après midi. Ça me fit sourire, Je ne pouvais vraiment rein lui cacher ! Sauf Ça bien sur.

\- Invite nous la prochaine fois.

\- Ah oui, j'essaierai d'y penser.

Même si je n'en ferais rien. La solitude était parfois moins dur à gérer que les questions de mes amis. Questions qui pourraient leur mettre le doute et bien sur, ça je veux absolument l'éviter. Quand on se pose des questions on cherche des réponses et elles ne sont pas toujours jolies, jolies.

Je croquai dans mon premier burger. Putain ce que j'avais faim ! Je m'en étais à peine rendu compte mais en y repensant c'était mon premier repas depuis un moment maintenant. A la maison, on ne cuisine plus ou du moins, on ne mange plus en famille et comme je suis une daube en cuisine la solution la plus simple a été d'arrêter de bouffer.

Oui, pas très logique comme raisonnement mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

C'était agréable de voir Kuroko. Ces temps-ci je me terrais tellement dans mon silence et ma solitude que je ne revoyais presque plus personne. Même Momoi pour vous dire. Elle avait bien essayé de me faire sortir mais, malheureusement pour elle, je connais une technique infaillible pour faire fuir les gens.

Même les plus coriaces.

Cette pensée me valu un pincement au coeur. _Putain, mais à quoi tu joues merde ! _

Parfois je me disais que j'étais trop con, que je devais en parler, sortir de mon silence. C'était mes amis après tout, ils sauraient m'aider mais, la vérité c'est que j'avais peur. Peur de leur regard, peur de leur réaction, peur de tout. Trop peur.

Soudainement, je me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul. Il ne faut surtout pas que Kuroko ait des soupçons alors je feint un sourire. Un peu raté oui mais bon et je change de sujet. On parle de tout et de rien. Des nouvelles des autres, des projets futur de basket, des orientations de chacun car, oui, c'était notre dernière année de lycée.

Ça fait du bien de se vider l'esprit.

Ma montagne de nourriture à considérablement chuter et Kuroko vient de boire sa dernière gorgé de milkshake. On va bientôt rentré et cette pensée me tord le ventre. J'en ai pas du tout envie. Alors que je m'apprête à ranger mon plateau et à jeter les déchets, Kuroko me dit :

\- Tu peux venir vers 15 heure demain.

\- Où ça ?

\- On a dit qu'on le ferait chez Kise. C'est plus grand.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tracasse on a tout organisé !

\- Mais quoi bon sang ?

Le regard de kuroko s'élargit et il me demande surpris :

\- Tu as oublié ?

\- Apparement …

\- Ça m'étonne de toi Aomine-kun.

\- Aller accouche bon sang !

Le sourire que me lance mon ami ne présage rien de bon. Je sens un piège dans lequel je vais tomber. C'est quoi cette foutue histoire ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu oublier de si important ? Kuroko reprit enfin la parole d'un air espiègle :

\- Mais c'est Kagami. Il revient demain. Ca m'étonne que tu ais oublié ça !

Quoi ? Demain ? Déjà ? Mais ça n'allait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas encore réglé tout mes problèmes et avec Kagami dans l'équation cela serait un miracle si j'arriverais à protéger mes petits secrets.

Enfer …

Face à mon air ahuri, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il se lève et avant de partir me dit :

\- 15h hein, sois pas en retard sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

\- J'aimerai bien te voir faire ça.

Et avec un dernier sourire complice, il s'éloigne, sort et part.

Et voilà, à force de ne plus compter les jours, j'en avais finis par complètement me perdre dans les chiffres. Demain ? Vraiment demain ? Non, en vrai, c'était la meilleur nouvelle de la journée.

* * *

Evidemment, je suis en retard. Mauvaise habitude. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute cette fois. J'avais passé plus d'une heure à cacher les bleus sur son visage. Même mon teint basané ne pouvait pas tout caché !

Maintenant je me retrouvais à courir comme un dératé pour limiter mon retard au maximum.

Putain c'était pas rien quand même. Kagami qui rentrait. Comment avais je pu oublié une telle chose ? Moi qui pensait a lui matin et soir. Quoi ? Je viens vraiment d'avouer ça ? Putain la honte, même si ya que moi dans ma tête.

Courir me fait du bien, ça m'aide à oublier. Oublier mes pensées. Parce que franchement, ma tête en ait rempli. Et oui je sais c'est normal mais à ce point non. Ça devient pesant de passer son temps à penser. Parfois je n'avais qu'une envie, me vider l'esprit un bon coup.

Je tourne à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche et j'arrive enfin. Il est 16h30. Mon retard n'est pas du tout de la mauvaise volonté. Tout ça à cause des bleus. Quelle excuse allais je bien pouvoir trouver cette fois-ci ?

Devant la porte, je me fige un instant. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant je le redoute.

_Allez bouge ton cul Aomine, fait pas la peureuse ! _

Je sonne.

J'entend des rires à l'intérieur, des pas qui dévalent l'escalier et la porte qui s'ouvre en grand !

\- Aomine ! On attendait plus que toi !

Je m'attendais tellement à voir Kagami que je fus un peu déçu. Kise fit une moue triste :

\- Cache ta joie surtout !

\- Désolé mec, ça fait un baille.

\- A qui la faute ? On te voit plus !

\- Ouais je suis pas mal pris ces temps-ci.

J'eus le droit à un regard suspicieux qui voulait clairement dire : _pris par quoi ? Tu passes tes journée a dormir ! _Ah la la, si seulement tu savais mon vieux.

On monta les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte de son studio qu'il ouvra dans la volée en criant : « Il est làààà ! » Et je fus tout de suite entouré de tous mes potes. Je me rendis compte, à ce moment là, à quel point je m'étais isolé et à quel point ils m'avaient tous manqué. Même si, bien sur, je ne leur dirais rien.

Et puis je le vis. Il était derrière le comptoir de la cuisine en train de couper un gâteau énorme. J'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de l'embrasser partout, de lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué. Mais je restais figé, comme un con.

C'est Kagami qui me sorta de ma torpeur :

\- Et bien Ahomine, toujours en retard à ce que je vois ?

\- La ferme Bakami.

Je souriais comme un con. Rien que de dire cette phrase m'avait manqué.

\- Tes petits plats m'avait manqué, merde.

* * *

On passa l'après midi à rire puis la soirée à regarder des matchs de basket tout en buvant de la bière. Un classique qui m'avait tellement manqué et qui me permis d'oublier mes problèmes. Même si c'était pour quelques heures cela me fit du bien.

J'avais effectivement passé la soirée à jeter des coups d'oeil insistant à Kagami. Avoir son corps si proche du mien sans pouvoir rien faire était un vrai supplice. J'avais hâte d'être seul avec lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ça commençait à devenir un besoin vital.

Tout le monde partit petit à petit au alentour de minuit. On était en semaine donc il ne fallait pas qu'ils rentrent trop tard. A la fin il n'y avait plus que moi Kagami, Kuroko et Kise. On aida à ranger puis on prit le chemin de la gare avec Kuroko. Il nous laissa après 10 min de marche. Kagami et moi habitions pas loin l'un de l'autre.

Une fois Kuroko partit. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Il c'était passé tellement de temps que nous ne savions pas par où commencer. Et puis lui comme moi n'était pas doué pour garder contacte avec la distance. Ce qui fait qu'en six mois on c'était échangé cinq ou six texto.

Au bout d'un moment il prit la parole :

\- Alors, comme ça t'as abandonné le basket ?

Outch, ça fait mal.

\- Nan pas vraiment mais j'ai plus le temps d'aller au club.

\- Ah bon ? Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je bosse.

\- Toi tu bosses ?

\- Hé ! T'insinue quoi là !

Il se mit un rire et je souris en réponse. Son rire était contagieux.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- T'es sérieusement en train de me parler de mes parents ?

Kagami rougit un peu et continua :

\- Ca va ! Ils étaient cool, je prend juste des nouvelles.

Mon coeur se serra mais je pris bien garde de ne rien montrer :

\- Ils ont divorcé quatre mois.

\- Quoi, sérieux ?

\- Mon père c'est cassé avec une autre femme.

\- Merde. Et ça va toi ?

\- Je m'en contre fou. Il fait sa vie.

Je m'en contre fous ? Quelle mensonge énorme. A cause de ce connard, ma mère à sombrer dans l'alcool et elle se fait manipuler par un trou-du-cul.

Mon visage c'était durcit et Kagami me regardait avec un inquiétude. Merde. Je devais change de sujet :

\- Et alors, ça t'as fait plaisir de rentrer aux states ?

\- Ouais de ouf ! J'ai vraiment pu m'améliorer au basket ! C'était le feu !

J'eus un pincement au coeur de voir les étoiles dans les yeux de Kagami quand il parlait de basket. Il continua :

\- Demain on se fait un match ? Je vais t'anéantir.

\- Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité crétin.

On était arrivé au croisement de rue. Normalement je tourne à droite et lui à gauche. Nos pas ralentirent et se stoppèrent.

On se regardait maintenant comme des cons sans un mot. Je fixais ses lèvres avec envie. Je rêvais de lui sauter dessus mais, je sais pas, avec le temps, j'avais l'impression ne plus savoir comment m'y prendre.

C'est Kagami qui brisa le silence en murmurant : « Crétin » avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ce contact me fit tellement du bien que j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Comme si tout mon organisme c'était mis en pause à partir du départ de Kagami.

Il faisait noir, il n'y avait personne. Juste un lampadaire éclairait le chemin.

Ma main passa derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres et alla caresser la sienne. Je voulais le croquer tout entier. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur mes hanches pour coller nos bassins ensemble ce qui me lança une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps.

Ma main se perdait dans ses cheveux et notre baiser se fit de plus en plus fougueux, désordonné, pressant. Comme si on venait de se rendre compte qu'on était enfin réunit. Et oui dit comme ça, ça fait très cul-cul mais je m'en fous. Là, en ce moment, il n'y a que lui.

Lui que je veux déshabiller, lui que je veux embrasser, lécher, mordre, sucer, baiser. J'ai envie de lui. Putain j'ai envie de lui.

Mes lèvres passèrent sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il lâche un petit gémissement de mécontentement de ne plus avoir ma bouche sur la sienne. Je dépose des baisés jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de son cou que je lèche sensuellement et mordille. Je sais que c'est son point faible et je suis récompensé par des petits gémissements étouffés. J'adore ça. D'une voix rauque, il me murmure :

\- Fuck, I want you so much.

Et, merde, moi aussi bien sur mais la réalité me rappelle. Je ne peux pas trainer d'avantage. Je m'écarte un peu et pose mon front contre le sien pendant qu'on reprend un peu nos esprits. On reste un moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je ne bougerai pas. Ses mains font pression sur mes hanches pour me faire relever les yeux et le regarder. Il me murmure :

\- Tu viens pas chez moi ?

Mon coeur se serre, j'ai putain d'envie d'aller chez lui mais je peux pas. Je ferme les yeux dans une expression de douleur et lui répond :

\- Je … Je peux pas.

Il ne me pose pas de questions et me lance un petit sourire mi-triste mi-déconcerté et, on se sépare là. Ça me brise le coeur de devoir prendre ce choix là alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, me coller contre lui et ne jamais m'en détacher.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte de chez moi, je serre les poings, il était tellement tard que je sais que je vais passer un sale quart d'heur. Si ce n'est pas une demi heure.

Je sonne, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus les clefs de chez moi. Un homme qui fait le double de ma taille, m'ouvre et me fait rentrer en m'attrapant par les cheveux. Ça fait mal. Il me balance à terre en hurlant :

\- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres petite merde !

Et les coups pleuvent sur moi. Je protège ma tête au maximum mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Ce connard est boxeur professionnel je suis sans défense. Il me cogne en m'insultant dans le hall d'entrer pendant que ma mère regarde son feuilleton dans le salon. Je ne pleure plus, j'ai l'habitude ça fait trois mois que ça dure. Au début, j'essayer de me défendre mais, j'ai vite appris que plus je répondais, plus je prenais.

Alors j'attend qu'il se défoule sur moi. Ça peut prendre plusieurs minutes comme quelques secondes. Mon corps est parsemé d'hématomes. Et son pied qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre maigre de ne presque plus mangé me fait souffrir le martyr. Combien de temps encore je vais réussir a cacher ça ?

\- Monte, je veux plus vois un raté comme toi.

Ça y est ? C'est finis ? Enfin.

J'essaye de me relever au plus vite mais j'ai mal partout. Il y est aller fort cette fois-ci.

\- Dépêche putain !

Je cours cette fois de peur de me reprendre un coup et je m'enferme dans la chambre. J'ai envie de pleurer de rage. Je suis démunie, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me sortir de là. C'est un véritable enfer.

Je vais vers la glace pour regarder les dégâts. Ma lèvre est fendue et j'ai un coquart énorme à l'oeil droit. Je nettoie le sang qui coule de ma bouche et je me désinfecte. Avec tout ça je pourrais presque devenir infirmier ! Je soulève mon T-shirt, j'espère que je n'ai pas une côte cassé, je suis tout enflé. Demain j'aurais encore un beau bleu. Et comment je vais caché mon coquart ? Merde.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde, c'est kagami.

**Kagami** : Putain Aomine tu m'as fais un gros suçon !

Je souris. Malgré tout cet enfer, mon rayon de soleil est revenu. C'est pas trop mal comme bilan de la journée.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**A bientôt pour la suie ! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à vous tous !**

**Déjà un graaand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'on laissé un commentaire. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir, love you !**

**Je vous poste le chapitre 2 qui est au point de vu de Kagami. Les deux coco se retrouvent petit à petit et doivent un peu se rapprivoiser. J'espère que vous allez autant aimer la suite ! Bien sur n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message à la fin de votre lecture, vous êtes ma force pour écrire la suite !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Kagami

La première nuit après un décalage horaire est vraiment la pire. J'avais passé la nuit à me tourner et retourner dans mon lit. Quand il était deux heures du matin à Tokyo, à New York il était 13h. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas très fatigué. Mais le secret pour bien se faire aux heures d'un pays est de se forcer !

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai résisté à allumer ma console pour y jouer toute la nuit. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, je m'étais enfin endormi. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas mis de réveille et il était presque 13h30. Je sentais que mon temps d'adaptation serait très long.

Je me tirai du lit et pris mon portable sur la commode. J'avais un message de ma mère, deux d'Aomine et un de Kuroko. Je le reposai et me levai. Ma journée ne pouvait pas commencer sans un bon petit déjeuner.

Mon appartement me semblait vide. Six mois que je n'y vivais plus et j'avais presque l'impression d'être chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait trois pièces : une chambre avec un lit double, une salle de bain-douche et la pièce principale qui faisait salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Il était assez impersonnel. Dans ma chambre il y avait un poster de basket et une armoire quasi vide et, dans mon salon, deux-trois photos des potes de Seirin.

Maintenant que j'étais rentré il fallait que je me bouge à emménager correctement mon appart ! J'avais le temps, et donc pas d'excuses, vu que c'était encore les vacances d'été. Pourquoi pas refaire la couleur des murs par exemple ?

J'ouvris le frigo : rien.

En même temps, j'étais arrivé hier. Mes valises n'étaient pas encore ouvertes et je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller faire des courses.

Bon. Pas de petit déjeuner. A moins que …?

En vitesse, je retournai dans la chambre pour attraper mon portable et m'affalai sur le canapé. J'ouvris d'abord les messages d'Aomine.

**Aomine** : J'ai faim.

**Aomine** : Tu me cuisines un truc ?

Apparement les bonnes veilles habitudes revenaient au galop. Je lui répondis vite :

**Kagami** : Ok mais va faire des courses !

La réponse arriva presque trop vite.

**Aomine** : J'arriiiive.

Voilà, cet idiot fini me servira de majordome pour aller faire mes courses ! Cela me laisserai le temps de ranger ma valise. Ou pas enfaite, j'étais bien dans ce canap'. J'avais encore un message de Kuroko et de ma mère. Kuroko d'abord :

**Kuroko** : On se fait un match avec les anciens aujourd'hui ?

**Kagami** : Ouais chaud ! Quelle heure ?

Putain tous le gars de Seirin ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu. Ils devait tous être à l'université maintenant. C'était bizarre à quel point le temps passait vite. Même pour nous. C'était notre dernière année au lycée. Bientôt nous allions devoir réfléchir à ce que nous voudrions faire plus tard et toute ces conneries.

Moi c'était plié : basket ou rien.

J'attrapai la télécommande et allumai la télé. Il y avait un feuilleton débile, un truc d'amour nian nian. Le genre de truc que je regarde pas. Alors pourquoi je le laissai ? Je sais pas, cela me fit penser à Aomine.

C'était compliqué notre histoire.

Cela faisait cinq mois, avant que je ne parte en Amérique, que nous avions commencé à avoir une relation plus intense. Au début on baisait plus qu'autre chose puis, on a commencé à passer du temps ensemble juste pour être ensemble. On a appris à vraiment se connaitre et il est devenu important pour moi.

Jusqu'ou cela nous aurait mené si je n'étais pas parti ?

Je ne sais pas, je suis parti avant qu'on ait le temps de mettre un mot sur notre relation. Quand je lui ai dis que je partais il a sourit. C'est nulle comme réaction. C'est Aomine. Il ne montre jamais quand il est touché, triste ou ému. Et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me force à faire un choix. Lui ou le basket ?

Et puis on c'est pas parlé pendant 6 mois mais hier, c'était comme si on ne c'était jamais quitté. C'est ça que j'aimais chez lui. C'était simple. On ne se prend pas la tête. Même si cela faisait un moment que, moi, je me la prenais …

La sonnette retenti et cela me fit sursautai.

Putain déjà ? Je me levai et allai ouvrir.

\- Yo !

Sa voix grave m'accueillis et je souris. Il m'avait vraiment manqué enfaite.

\- Salut, t'as apporté la bouffe ?

\- Ouais je suis allé au paki du coin !

Il entra en enlevant ses chaussures ce qui m'étonna mais je ne dis rien. Je lui pris les courses des mains et allai derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pendant que lui s'affala dans le canapé.

\- Tu regardes ce genre de merde toi ?

Oups. Mes joues s'empourprèrent comme une gamine.

\- Mais nan ! C'était le premier truc quand j'ai ouvert la télé.

\- T'inquiète je dirais rien ahah.

Je ne répondis pas et râlais dans mon coin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier …

J'ouvris le sachet de course et sorti des oeufs, du bacon, de la salade et des tomates. Ça sera fait en un rien de temps. Pendant que je cuisinai, Aomine chercha une chaîne qui l'intéressait. Peine perdue étant donné que je n'avais que 10 chaînes au total. Je n'étais pas un grand fan des émissions télés.

Étonnement je sentis un peu comme une gêne entre nous. Comme si depuis six mois nous avions tous les deux changés et qu'il fallait à nouveau apprendre à se connaitre. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir un inconnu en face de moi mais, je sais pas, ce n'étais pas comme avant. Il avait l'air plus distant. Moins lui-même.

Le plus bizarre entre nous c'était que personne n'était au courant. Peut être que certain comme kuroko se doutait de quelque chose mais c'était tout. Aomine ne voulait absolument pas que ça se sache. Moi j'en avais rien à foutre.

C'était peut être mon éducation aux USA qui faisait que l'homosexualité n'était pas un problème pour moi. C'est vrai qu'au Japon, les gens étaient un peu moins ouvert sur ce niveau.

Mais même, nos potes auraient compris. Mais non, Aomine ne voulait rien entendre et, bon, je respectais son choix. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Une fois prêt, j'apportai les assiettes devant la télé.

\- Putain ça à l'air trop bon !

\- C'est juste des oeufs, du bacon et de la salade hein.

\- C'est vrai que la salade c'était pas nécessaire.

\- Quoi t'es toujours allergiques aux légumes ?

\- Carrément ouais c'est dégueux.

\- T'as intérêt à la bouffer …

Dès qu'il eut l'assiette en main ce fut limite si il ne l'engloutissa pas.

\- Et doucement ! T'as pas mangé depuis un mois ou quoi ?

\- Vahump t'fairgn

\- Ouais c'est ça.

J'allais prendre une bouchée d'oeufs et de bacon quand mon portable sonna. C'était Kuroko qui me proposait de les retrouver à 15h30 pour faire un match. Il était 14H18 donc j'avais encore le temps et je répondis par l'affirmatif. Il y avait toujours le message de ma mère que j'ouvrirai plus tard.

Et puis j'avais vraiment faim moi aussi alors je m'attaquai à mon assiette avec appétit. Aomine eut finit avant moi. Je savais ce que cela signifiai. Il allait mendier dans mon assiette jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis de manger à mon tour.

Il attrapa sa fourchette et essaya de me piquer un bacon.

\- Dégage !

\- Allé juste un petit bout, fait pas le radin.

\- Mais arrête ! T'as eu ta part !

Trop tard. Il avait réussi à me voler. Cependant quelle ne fut pas ma joie de voir que le bout de viande tomba sur son beau t-shirt tout blanc avant d'arriver dans sa bouche. J'éclatai de rire. Il avait de l'huile et de la sauce tomate partout.

\- Ahah, ça t'apprendra.

\- Putain meerde !

Il fila vers la cuisine pour mettre de l'eau sur son T-shirt pendant que je finissais mon assiette. Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois. Une fois fini, je me levai avec les assiettes vides et allai rejoindre Aomine qui se débattait avec l'eau du robinet. Il en foutait partout. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Bravo t'as empiré la situation !

\- Tais toi tu m'aides pas là.

\- File moi ton t-shirt je vais t'en passer un propre.

Bizarrement il hésita un moment avant de me tendre son haut. Une fois torse nu, je ne me gênai pas pour le mater un coup. Il faut le dire, ce crétin était franchement bien foutu. Et puis, rien que sa peau mate et ses cheveux sombres pouvaient suffire à me faire bander. Mais c'était quoi cette tache là ?

\- T'as quoi sur les côtes ?

\- C'est rien.

\- Mais non putain regarde ça !

Sur tout son côté gauche, de ses pectoraux vers la fin de sa cage thoracique, je pouvais parfaitement voir un bleu énorme. Déjà qu'en règle général avec sa peau foncé on voyait pas grand chose mais là, c'était violet/marron. J'avais jamais vu un hématome comme ça.

-Et puis il restait là comme un con à rien dire alors ça m'énerva et je m'écriai :

\- Mais t'as foutu quoi merde ?! Faut aller à l'hosto avec ça !

\- T'exagères pas un peu toi ? D'abord les films à l'eau de rose et maintenant tu es hystérique. Tu deviendrais pas une chochotte ?

\- Ça me fait pas rire Aomine. T'as fais quoi ?

Je vis dans ses yeux que la conversation l'énervait vraiment. Il répondit sèchement en me bousculant pour aller vers ma chambre :

\- Je sais pas moi. Je me suis battu ou je suis tombé. C'est un petit bleu c'est tout.

Il revient avec un de mes anciens maillots de Seirin et commença à mettre ses chaussures. Je le suivis des yeux décontenancé. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Puis je me dis qu'enfaite il n'y avait rien de bizarre. C'était du Aomine tout craché de réagir comme ça. Je viens et je repars comme une tempête : voilà comment il fonctionne !

Quand il se releva dans l'entrée je lui proposai quand même avant qu'il ne parte :

\- Kuroko a proposé de faire un match dans 40 min. Tu veux pas venir ?

\- Non, faut que je me trouve un job d'été là, j'ai plus de thune.

\- Ok, dommage.

On se regardèrent ensuite comme des idiots à pas vraiment savoir quoi faire pour se dire au-revoir. C'était gênant. Jamais il y avait eu ce genre de gêne avant entre nous. On ressemblait à un couple de collégien qui n'ont jamais eu leur premier baisé.

Alors pour casser cette gêne, je fis le premier pas. Je l'enlaçais et le serrais dans mes bras. C'était le premier acte d'affection qu'on se montrait depuis qu'on c'était vu aujourd'hui. Je me rendis compte qu'il allait falloir qu'on réapprenne tout et j'avais l'étrange impression de retrouver un Aomine méfiant et sauvage tel qu'il était quand je l'avais rencontré. Je murmurai :

\- Tu m'as manqué

Enfin il me rendit mon étreinte et enfouis sa tête contre moi. C'était moi ou il avait l'air triste ?

\- Toi aussi.

Et il parti sans un mot de plus.

* * *

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil commençait à descendre sur le zénith. J'étais essoufflé et transpirant. On avait joué pendant tout ce temps et je n'avais pas vu les heures passées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était avec eux que j'aimais jouer le plus. Mon équipe.

J'allais sur le banc boire un coup et chacun rentra petit à petit chez eux. Au final, il ne resta plus que Kuroko et moi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mon coeur se serra un peu à cette pensée. J'avais envie de retourner en arrière, quand on jouait encore tous ensemble pour gagner la winter cup. Cette époque me manquait.

Raah ! Mais réveille toi mon vieux ! On dirait que tu rentres en phase déprime ! Secoue toi.

Je ne savais pas si c'était d'être parti si longtemps et de retrouver d'un coup ma vie d'avant mais j'avais l'impression d'être tout d'un coup nostalgique. Ça me ressemblait pas d'être comme ça. Mais c'était l'autre con aussi et ses réactions à deux balles que je comprenais pas, qui me mettaient dans tous mes états.

Je me pris la tête entre les deux mains et me secouai fort. Ça me réveillera peut être …

\- Tu es sur que ça va Kagami-kun ?

Je tournai mon regard vers Kuroko. C'est vrai qu'il était encore là, je l'avais presque oublié. Je soupirai un coup en m'affalant sur le banc.

\- Ouais ça va. Je me sens bizarre c'est tout. Ça doit être le décalage horaire.

Kuroko me jeta un regard suspicieux pendant qu'il rangea ses affaires. En l'imitant, je me décidai à lui faire par de mes inquiètudes :

\- Tu trouves pas qu'Aomine est bizarre.

Il arrêta net ces mouvements et devient tout d'un coup très sérieux. Il me répondit d'un air grave :

\- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

\- Je sais pas je me fais peut être des idées.

\- Tu sais, on ne le voit presque jamais maintenant. Il échappe à toute nos sorties. Le plus étrange c'est que même pour jouer au basket il ne vient pas.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait. J'encaissai les paroles de Kuroko avec silence, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je venais à peine de le retrouver donc c'était peut être dans ma tête mais, si même Kuroko trouvait le basané bizarre alors, c'était plus inquiétant. En même temps, ça lui arrivait parfois d'avoir envie d'être seul pendant un moment. Je murmurai :

\- On est peut être parano.

J'attrapai à mon tour mes affaires pour imiter mon ami et, je repris ma phrase :

\- Je veux dire, Aomine a toujours été comme ça. Parfois il veut juste être seul.

On prit nos sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le terrain était à présent vide et le ciel était composé de dizaine de couleurs vives. La chaleur commençait tout juste à baisser. C'était le moment idéal pour aller prendre un verre entre pote. Je notai dans ma tête de proposer au gars de faire ça une prochaine fois.

On marcha un moment en silence jusqu'à ce que Kuroko lâche une bombe :

\- Il se drogue peut être ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Ça lui arrivait au collège de temps en temps.

\- Mais me dit pas ça avec cet air si serein !

Non mais n'importe quoi ! Aomine aimait trop le basket pour foutre ses poumons en pétard ! Non. Je refusais d'y croire, impossible. Décidément Kuroko avait le don de lâcher de ses absurdités parfois. Mais en même temps, il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'Aomine faisait pendant ses années de collège.

C'est pas un peu tôt pour se droguer d'ailleurs ? Et il prenait quoi comme drogue ? Punaise.

Et voilà. Kuroko me laissa au croisement de la rue avec toutes mes questions dans la tête. J'étais parti pour pas dormir de la nuit. Génial.

* * *

Une fois chez moi je pris une douche. Cela me fit un bien fou. D'abord pour l'odeur de transpiration que je devais dégager et ensuite, et surtout, une bonne douche froide ne pouvait que me remettre les idées en place. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à autre chose sinon j'allais devenir fou.

Je sortis au bout d'un moment, me sécha rapidement et mit un caleçon. J'avais toute la soirée -voir la nuit- pour ranger toutes mes valises. L'air de rien j'avais ramené pas mal de chose avec moi. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon studio rempli de mes souvenirs et de toutes mes affaires.

En quelle couleur allais je repeindre ? Bleu clair ? Ouais c'est une belle couleur le bleu. Pourquoi pas ?

Je me décourageai en voyant la pile de vêtements que je devais ranger. Mais bon, un moment il faut le faire. Mon armoire était presque trop petite pour tout contenir. Et j'avais aussi, maintenant, une collection de basket impressionnante que je ne savais pas où ranger. J'étais pas maniaque mais pas bordélique non plus. J'aimais quand il y avait un certain ordre.

Les habits enfin rangés correctement je m'attaquai à tout le reste. J'accrochai des photos souvenirs un peu partout dans le studio et un ou deux posters de basket en plus. Je mis mes trophées dans un coin et j'installai une guirlande lumineuse au dessus de la fenêtre du salon.

Là je me sentais déjà un peu plus chez moi.

Mon portable vibra. Je regardai, c'était ma mère. J'avais oublié de répondre à son message. Je soupirai en décrochant, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler.

\- Allo ?

\- Coucou mon chéri, tu es bien arrivé ? Je m'inquiétais.

\- Ouais ca va.

\- Tu as retrouvé tes amis ?

\- Oui, oui.

Il eut un blanc pendant lequel je regrettais de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Puis je me dis qu'enfaite non. C'était pas comme si mes parents m'avait presque laissé seul à Tokyo pendant des années pour aller vivre leur meilleure vie aux States. Maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait un fils ? C'était trop tard.

\- Bon, je ne voulais pas te déranger. On se rappelle plus tard ?

\- Ok, bisous !

Et je raccrochai. J'avais plus envie d'entendre parler d'eux. Ma vie était parfaite comme ça. Mes potes, c'est ma famille.

Parfois, je me disais que j'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur Kuroko et tous les autres. Avant de les connaitre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais seul. Je vivais dans ce studio en plein Tokyo, je ne connaissais personne. Tous les jours c'était la même histoire, je me lève, je vais au lycée, je joue au basket, je rentre, je mange et je me couche. C'était vraiment un triste tableau.

Tout avait changé quand j'ai commencé à jouer pour Seirin. J'avais beaucoup changé et ca me plaisait énormément.

J'allais m'allonger dans le canapé après avoir d'allumer la play. J'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir ni de me forcer à dormir donc, tant pis. Fuck le décalage horaire. Je fis quelque parties. J'étais pas un joueur acharné des jeux vidéos mais parfois ça me faisait penser à rien et c'était agréable.

Tout d'un coup la sonnette retentit.

Il était 23h47, qui pouvait bien déranger les gens à cette heure là ?

J'enfilai en vitesse un t-shirt et un training et j'allais ouvrir. J'étais à moitié surpris quand je vis Aomine devant chez moi. Je lui dis :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- T'es pas content de me voir ?

\- C'est pas la question crétin.

J'observai son sourire en coin et sa posture de bad boy. Je souris à mon tour et lui proposai :

\- Tu veux jouer à Call of ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu !

Et il me bouscula légèrement pour rentrer. Cette fois, il n'enleva pas ses chaussures et, autant le dire, ça me rassurai un peu. Voilà, c'était le Aomine que je connaissais bien ! Il alla ouvrir tous les placard de la cuisine et me dit mi-triste mi-déçu :

\- T'as pas de chips ?

\- J'ai pas encore été faire les courses …

\- Oh .. t'es nul …

Je levai le yeux au ciel tout en allant me ré-affalai dans le sofa. J'entendis un boucan pas possible derrière moi qui devait surement être le basané en train de retirer « soigneusement » toutes ses affaires pour les poser « délicatement » par terre. Une fois fait, il sauta à son tour dans le canapé en face de moi. Il attrapa la deuxième manette sur la petite table en face et se concentra pour sélectionner le jeu. Quand je me rendis compte que je le regardai avec un peu trop d'attention, je détournai le regard et lui demandai :

\- Alors t'as trouvé un job ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai été embauché pour livrer des pizza !

\- C'est bien payé ?

\- Ca va. Et vous votre match ?

\- C'était trop cool ! La prochaine fois t'es obligé de venir.

Il ria légèrement mais ne répondit rien.

On commença une partie pendant laquelle on se concentra un max. Après tout on était deux mauvais perdants. C'était vraiment ce dont on avait besoin, un moment à deux comme avant, sans prise de tête. La partie dura pendant une bonne demi-heure et on en relança une autre directement. On rigolait bien.

Je sentais sa présence à côté de moi, sa chaleur, son corps et plus le temps passait et plus je n'avais qu'une envie, le toucher. A chaque fois qu'il se tenait près de moi, c'était comme une pulsion, j'avais envie de me rapprocher au maximum. A un moment donné, il allongea ses jambes et ses pieds touchèrent mes cuisses. C'était trop tentant. Je posai ma main sur sa peau et je la fis remontais sur sa jambe.

\- T'as la main chaude.

Je sursautai légèrement comme si j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas seul. Je m'emportais dans mon désir. J'amorçai un geste de recule.

\- Non laisse-la. Ça fait du bien.

Alors je la reposai et fit glisser mes doigts sur sa peau pendant qu'il se remit à jouer. Son contact m'avait manqué. Je n'avais touché personne d'autre que lui pendant mon absence. Pas parce que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion mais surtout parce que je n'en avais pas eu envie bien que nous n'avions jamais été un couple. Par contre plutôt mourir que de lui avouer !

Je sentais qu'à mesure que ma main se balader sur sa jambe, la chair de poule envahissait sa peau. Je me penchais pour embrasser sa cheville et je relevai la tête pour voir sa réaction. Il continuai à jouer. Je pris ça comme un feux vert et je remontai mes baisers de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que son short m'empêche d'aller plus haut.

Cette fois-ci, quand je lui lançai un regard, il avait ses yeux virés sur moi. Il tenait la manette fébrilement et me regardait avec envie.

Je remontai sur lui pour le surplomber et déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. L'effet fut presque immédiat et cela m'excitait d'avantage. J'embrassai sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres et je sentis ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches pour rapprocher nos bassins. Cela me donna chaud et mon baiser se fit plus intense, plus profond, plus désordonné.

Putain de merde.

On enlaça nos corps et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tous les deux une érection bien visible qui me donna envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et d'aller encore plus loin. Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, que tout pouvait se briser à n'importe quel instant alors. Je me reculai, le souffle court.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, nous étions excité au maximum. Aomine se mordit la lèvre avec envie et me donna un léger coup de bassin. Putain. Le con. Il me jeta un air de défis et cela me fit sourire. Il était vraiment toujours dans la compétition.

Je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu cependant et je pris un air grave. Il fallait que je lui dise :

\- T'as mauvaise mine.

\- Ouais je suis crevé

\- Est ce que tu te drogues ?

La surprise fut tellement immense qu'il se redressa d'un coup et nos fronts se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd. Je me redressa et me prit la tête dans la main. Merde ça faisait mal ! Aomine fit pareil en me disant entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Qui t'as dis un truc pareil ? Ahah j'en reviens pas.

\- Rigole pas comme ça ! C'est Kuroko qui me l'a dit. Apparemment tu te droguais au collège.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! J'ai juste pris deux trois joins !

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?

\- Je me drogue pas Kagami, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il se leva quand son rire se calma et s'étira un coup en disant :

\- Aller, je vais dormir, j'suis mort.

Il alla vers la chambre et quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas il demanda :

\- Tu viens pas ?

\- J'arrive.

Je fulminais. Maudit Kuroko et ses absurdités. J'en revenais pas d'avoir gober un truc pareil. Maintenant je me faisais passer pour un débile !

Je me levai, éteignis la console et alla rejoindre Aomine dans le lit. Je me glissai à mon tour sous la couette et directement après il vint me prendre en cuillère. Son corps collé dans mon dos avait quelque chose de rassurant. Maintenant j'avais ma réponse : j'étais bel et bien parano. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre qui clochait avec Aomine, c'était dans ma tête.

Je senti derrière moi qu'il se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser dans ma nuque et murmurais un « bonne nui » dans mon oreille. Je souris sous les draps. Ouais on pourrait dire que j'étais une fleur bleue mais je m'en foutais. On commençait à se retrouver lui et moi et nous avions besoin de temps pour prendre nos repaires. Et, disons le, ça partait très très bien !


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gars ! **

**Voilà le chapitre est enfin fini ! Il m'a fallut du courage pour l'écrire celui là. Autant vous prévenir ce n'est clairement pas le plus joyeux ...**

**Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot ou qui suivent cette histoire. C'est vous qui me donner le force d'écrire quand le syndrome de la page blanche m'atteint ahah. Plein de bisous à vous tous ! En espérant que cette suite vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

**(Oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot si cette histoire vous plait toujours :D )**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : PDV Aomine

* * *

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil. A côté de moi est blotti le corps de Kagami. Je le regarde un instant serrer contre lui son oreiller avant de me lever. Je n'avais pas tord en pensant que son retour aller tout chambouler et je ne savais pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. J'avais attendu son retour avec tellement d'impatience et maintenant je me sentais perdu. Mon quotidien n'étais plus le même.

Je sors du lit à pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller. Le problème avec lui c'était qu'il était bien moins con qu'il n'en avait l'air ! Hier il avait quand même remarqué que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et je n'étais pas doué pour lui cacher des trucs. Et pourquoi lui cacher enfaite ? Cela serait si facile de prendre la main qu'il me tend. Mes problèmes s'envoleront peut être par magie. Mais j'ai honte et j'ai peur.

Comment en étais je arrivé là ?

En vitesse, j'enfilais mes habits pour m'éclipser. Mes pensées me hantaient et me faisaient fuir la seule présence rassurante que j'avais. Et puis j'avais mon job. Autant éviter d'être à la bourre pour ma première journée. J'avais la fâcheuse à rater tout ce que je faisais. Même si j'avais six heures d'avance pour le coup.

Toute façon vu comment mon année était partie c'était sur que j'irai pas à l'unif.

\- Tu comptes t'enfuir comme un voleur ?

La voix grave matinal de Kagami me fit sursauter alors que je tenais la poignée de sa portée d'entrée. Putain, grillé.

\- Faut que j'aille bosser je voulais pas te réveiller.

J'osais à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu commences pas à 15h ?

\- Faut que je file ! Je t'appelle.

\- Attend ! Ce soir viens faire un match avec nous.

\- Bof, je sais pas.

\- Arrête qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

\- Ok ok, à plus !

Et je partis sans un mot de plus. Bravo mec ! Pour quelqu'un qui essaie de cacher des trucs à ses potes t'es super louche.

Mais voilà c'est comme ça. Parfois il vaut mieux fuir parce qu'on à l'impression que personne ne peut nous aider. Le poids des secrets est trop lourd, trop encombrant et on ne sait pas comment gérer les milliers d'émotions qui viennent nous bousculer à longueur de temps. La vérité c'était que je n'en pouvais plus. Cacher les bleues, faire semblant de ne pas souffrir à longueur de journée, se sentir seul. Je pensais être plus fort que ça mais non, je suis pitoyable. Je veux que personne ne me voit dans cette état.

Surtout pas lui.

Surtout pas lui.

Mon coeur brule. Je n'en peux plus de cette boule dans le fond de mon ventre qui semble aspirer tous les organes de mon corps. Je n'en peux plus de ce néant qui est le seul à me répondre face à mes appels à l'aide silencieux. Je suis une boule de contradictions. Je n'en peux plus du tout.

Je pensais que le revoir, être à ses côtés, allait améliorer les choses, mais non. Non ça s'améliore pas, putain ! Parce que cacher toute cette merde à des amis c'est facile mais à un amant c'est impossible. Et je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Il fallait que je me démerde seul, c'était faisable. Plus que cette année et je me casse.

Ou bien je lui dis ? Je lui dis et il me sors de là ? Je viens habiter chez lui et on restera ensemble. Je bosserai comme livreur pour lui payer le loyer, j'irais avec lui faire des matchs avec les potes, on jouerai à la play le soir et on ferait l'amour. Il faut juste arriver à vaincre cette peur qui me tient dans le silence.

Parce que, qu'est ce qui se passerait si il ne me comprenait pas. Si au final, je ne fais qu'exagérer les faits, qu'enfaite je me plains pour rien. Parce qu'il y a des milliers de personnes qui souffrent beaucoup plus que moi en ce moment. Pour qui je me prend à me mettre dans cette position de victime ?

Putain de merde !

Je dévale les escaliers à toutes vitesses, j'ai la nausée. Je monte sur mon scooter et je file d'ici. Je dois m'éloigner au plus de Kagami car avec lui je me sens bien et c'est d'autant plus dur de rentrer chez moi le soir.

Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit ou je peux aller : le terrain de basket. J'ai envie de chialer comme une mauviette. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne retrouve plus le Aomine de l'année passée. Ou est passé ma confiance en moi ? Ou est passé ma force de caractère ? Le beau père avait raison au final ? Je ne vaux pas un sous.

Il faut que j'oublis. Il faut que je me détache de ses pensées qui me font souffrir. J'ai envie de leur crier d'arrêter de me mener la vie dure. Comme si elle ne l'étais pas déjà assez.

Sur le terrain, je m'incruste dans un groupe déjà présent. Je joue comme une furie jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que mes muscles ne me répondent plus et que mon coeur explose. Je regarde ma montre : 14h30. J'ai enchainé les matchs et les groupes de gens et mon but a été parfaitement accompli.

Perdre la notion du temps pour tout oublier.

Je m'assois sur un banc. Je n'ai pas d'affaire pour me changer et je transpire comme un porc. Dans une demi-heure je dois me présenter au boulot. Je me lève lentement tellement ma tête tourne. Dans ma poche j'ai de quoi acheter une bouteille d'eau à la supérette au coin de la rue avant de remonter sur mon scooter et de prendre la direction de la pizzeria.

J'ai besoin de thune.

J'arrive, je me fais à peine engueuler pour ma tenue. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un livreur, c'est pas comme si les clients allaient me voir beaucoup. Je pars pour ma première commande. Et me voilà de nouveau seul avec mes pensées qui me bouffent. Sur la route, le temps défile lentement. Je repense à Kagami que j'ai laissé en plan ce matin.

Que doit il penser de moi ? Soudain, une peur me prend les tripes. Que se passerait il s'il en avait marre de moi et de mon comportement de bipolaire ? Me dira-t-il un jour qu'il n'en peut plus et qu'il ne veut plus me voir ? La peur de le perdre s'empare de moi et je dois user de toute ma force pour ne pas me laisser aller.

Je me force d'avoir l'esprit vide, d'enchainer les gestes sans penser à rien et j'arrive a finir vers 22h30 sans avoir fait une seule gaffe. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je m'achète un coca bien frais que je bois assis sur mon scooter au coin d'une rue. J'aurais bien pris une bière mais le beau-père l'aurait sentit.

La nuit est tombée et le calme avec elle.

J'allume mon portable et il se met a sonné une dizaine de fois. Je regarde surpris mes messages :

**19h37 Kagami** : Oublis pas le match ce soir ! Rejoins nous quand tu as finis :D

**21h05 Kagami** : Toujours pas terminé ?

**21h13 Kuroko** : Viens Aomine, tu nous manques

**21h16 Kise** : Grouilllle !

Je souris à ses messages et mon coeur se serre. Je peux pas y aller, le beau père m'attend de pied ferme chez moi et si j'arrive plus tard que une demi heure après avoir quitté mon job je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

**22h43 Aomine à Kagami** : Je peux pas je dois rentrer.

Et je prend la route de chez moi sans un regard de plus à mon portable. Je suis fatigué ce soir. Trop de mots non dits ont envahis ma bouche qui s'obstine à rester fermer. Je veux rentrer et me coucher.

* * *

Je suis enfin dans ma rue, il est 22h53. C'est bon je ne suis pas en retard, il me reste 7 minutes pour rentrer tranquillement chez moi sans avoir peur de représailles. En face de chez moi, je descend de mon scooter quand j'entend des bruits de pas et un souffle court dans mon dos.

Quand je me retourne j'aperçois Kagami qui trottine vers moi. Il a fait tout le chemin jusqu'à chez moi ? Mon coeur explose de joie quand je le voie. Je sais que malgré tous mes efforts pour m'éloigner de lui il m'est impossible de rester trop longtemps sans le voir. Enfin arriver près de moi, il s'arrêter en posant les mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Finalement il se redresse et me dit :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à rentrer chez toi ?

\- Il est tard Kagami.

\- Mais arrête avec tes conneries ! On jouait jusqu'à je sais pas quelle heure avant que je parte au State !

\- Oui mais ça, c'était avant.

Il me regarde d'un air triste et j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais on est devant chez moi et si Il me voit je suis mort.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Aomine ? T'es super bizarre en ce moment … Merde, depuis quand tu veux plus jouer au basket ?

\- Laisse moi, j'ai bossé toute l'aprem je suis crevé.

Ses sourcils se froncent et d'un pas décidé il m'attrape par les épaules et m'embrasse. Je n'ai aucune force pour le repousser, ca m'est impossible. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je lui murmure :

\- S'il te plait, laisse moi ce soir. Demain ca ira mieux.

Je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de me laisser mais, mon regard insistant fini par le convaincre et après m'avoir fait jurer de lui expliquer les choses clairement demain, il me laissa.

J'ai pas envie de le laisser partir, j'ai envie de le rejoindre lui et les autres et de passer une nuit d'insouciance comme je le faisais avant.

Je regarde ma montre 22h59. Il est temps de rentrer.

J'ouvre la porte et à peine eus-je le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui se passait qu'une main m'attrapa de force à l'intérieure et me projeta par terre. Merde, pourquoi ? J'étais à l'heure cette fois. J'eus le droit à quelques coups violents de pied sur mes côtes qui me rappelèrent la présence de bleus que j'essayais de cacher. Puis il se mit à hurler de sa voix de gros porc :

\- T'es un petit PD enfaite ! Putain j'ai horeure des tafioles.

Putain j'étais trop con, il m'avait vu. Merde non.

La peur s'empara de tout mon corps.

* * *

Courir. S'arrêter. Reprendre son souffle.

Il y a la douleur, la peur et la peine.

Courir.

Non ! Ne pas s'arrêter. Toujours tout droit. Toujours plus loin.

Tomber. Saigner. Pleurer. Crier. Se relever.

Courir.

Respirer. Inspire, expire, Inspire ... Pleurer encore. Avoir mal. Toujours plus loin. Ne pas s'arrêter.

Courir. Courir, courir ...

Il y a un hurlement qui provient de derrière moi. C'est lui, je le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me dit mais je sais que c'est lui. Il vaut mieux que je ne sache pas ce qu'il me dit. J'ai déjà écouté et, j'en ai trop entendu. J'ai réussis à m'extirper des ses griffes alors qu'il me battait toujours plus forts comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il faut que je cours. Vite. Il pourrait me rattraper. Je ne sais pas si il me suit encore. Je ne veux pas me retourner. Si il me rattrape, cette fois il me tue. C'est certain. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

J'ai peur.

J'entend mon prénom. Il brise le silence de la nuit noire. Un cri qui transperce les ténèbres. C'est lui.

Je ne me suis pas retourné mais, c'est lui. Je saigne, ça brule. Je suis tombé. Je dois avoir des côtes cassées. Mon nez aussi peut être. Mon visage est en sang. Est ce qu'il me suit encore ? Je ne sais pas. je n'ose pas me retourner.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur et j'ai mal. C'est horrible.

Je n'arrive pas à essuyer mes larmes. Elles coulent comme un flot ravageur, destructeur, sur mes joues. Mes joues qui me font mal. Mes joues qui me brulent. Mes joues rouges qui enflent.

Il m'a frappé. Il m'a frappé tellement fort que je suis tombé. Quand je me suis relevé, il m'a frappé encore. Et encore, et encore. Ça fait tellement mal. Mon coeur saigne. J'ai mal, j'ai peur et je suis seul. Seul dans ma peine, seul dans ma douleur.

Putain j'explose, j'implose, je suis à bout. Mais je cours, je cours.

J'ai peur.

Est ce qu'il me suit ? Je ne sais pas. Je cours toujours. Je cours. Loin de lui.

Si seulement, on voulait bien m'écouter dans cette foutu maison. Il ne veut pas écouter. Il veut crier et frapper. Toujours plus fort. Et moi, dans le silence de la violence, je me nourris de sa haine et uniquement de sa haine. Je hurle ma rage d'un coup en pensant à ma mère qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça. J'ai tout arrêté. Je ne me drogue plus, je ne me bats plus. Je ne joue même plus au basket. J'ai trouvé un job. Je fais tout ce qu'on me dit de faire mais ça ne suffit pas. Je mérite quand même de mourir c'est ça ?

Les rôles de ma vie se sont inversés. C'est moi qui me fait battre. C'est lui qui me drogue avec sa cruauté. Je le déteste, je Me déteste.

Je cours, je cours. Et j'ai toujours aussi peur. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Mon beau-père.

Ce salaud qui est là, derrière moi et qui hurle mon prénom à la mort. Qui me menace. Qui, cette nuit, ma complètement briser. Je suis brisé. Il n'en fallait plus beaucoup tellement j'étais déjà fissuré. Cette nuit, ses coups, c'était la coute de trop.

Je suis brisé en milles morceaux. En des millions de petits bouts de verres. Des morceaux irréparables, irremplaçables. Et mes larmes tombent toujours de mes paupières en brulant ma chaire, en brulant mon coeur.

Il ne me suit plus. Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'il me suive plus longtemps je pense. C'est ce qu'il se dit, j'en suis sur. Et puis il c'est déjà bien amusé à mon avis. Je suis une erreur et, tous les choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie sont des erreurs. A commencé par le fait d'avoir accepter ce traitement pendant tous ces longs mois.

Je suis grand, je suis fort et pourtant, je suis si faible. Faible face à lui.

Il m'a vu.

Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu. Ces simples petites mots tournent dans ma tête en boucle et ne me laissent aucun répit. Il m'a vu ! C'était clair maintenant. Plus jamais je ne pourrais retourner la-bas. C'était officiel, je venais de tout perdre.

Il Nous a vu.

Tous les deux, lui et moi. Devant la maison. Pourtant je savais qu'il fallait faire attention. Mais je ne pouvais pas le repousser. J'adore quand il m'embrasse. Je l'adore. Et voilà où cela m'a mené. Je faisais pourtant tellement attention à tous les petits détails. Mais là, ça m'avait échappé.

Je pleure parce que j'ai honte d'avoir honte.

Je cours toujours parce qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Rien d'autre que lui. Lui que j'aime. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends le vide qu'il y a dans ma poitrine ? Tu vois ? Ce trou béant qui aspire les ténèbres. Ce néant qui m'engloutit et me détruit.

Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne suis pas nocif.

Je me rappelle de ce qu'il m'a dit. Mon beau-père. Tout à l'heure. Ses paroles reviennent petit à petit alors que la cadence de ma course commence à diminuer. J'ai le souffle court. J'étouffe. J'ai besoin de me rappeler. Se rappeler pour mieux oublier.

\- Tu n'es bon qu'à te faire remplir le cul et à crier comme une chienne. Après tout, avec une mère comme la tienne, tu ne pouvais pas être bien différent.

Kagami. Aide moi. Si je retourne vers lui, je ne pourrai pas rester moi même. Je vais devenir fou. Je vais perdre ma raison. Tu sais, je l'ai regardé avec effroi. Je te jure que jamais je n'aurais cru que des paroles si cruelles sortent de sa bouche. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'on en arriverai là. Moi par terre dans ma propre maison, me faisant battre à mort par un inconnu.

Je cours vers toi. Depuis toujours. Depuis toujours je cours vers toi car, c'est vrai, tu es ma lumière. La lumière qui a tracé un chemin dans les ténèbres de ma haine. La lumière qui m'a maintenu, me maintien et me maintiendra vivant pour toujours.

Car, oui, j'aime ton visage, tes mains grandes et douces qui sont si habiles et délicates. J'aime ton sourire qui, à chaque fois m'éblouis de milles feux. J'aime ta façon de ma caresser la joue quand je repose ma tête sur tes cuisses. J'aime ton corps si bien dessiné avec ta peau si douce. J'aime ta langue, si joueuse, si taquine. J'aime tes lèvres et tes yeux. J'aime tout de toi.

Je t'aime.

Et je sais que toi aussi. Tu me l'as dis. Tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et, tu as murmuré dans le creux de mon oreille ses paroles si réconfortantes. Elles ont réveillée en moi le brin d'humanité qu'il me restait. Tout ce que je croyais avoir perdu, grâce à toi, je l'ai retrouvé.

Ca y est.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je suis déjà devant chez toi. D'un revers de la main, je balaie les dernières larmes qui brouillent encore ma vue. Tu ne m'as jamais vu pleuré. Lentement, et en tremblant, je sonne à ta porte. Quelle heure est il ? Je ne sais pas mais, quand tu ouvres, je remarque que tu étais surement déjà au lit.

Pourquoi me regardes tu avec autant d'inquiétude et d'horreur ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? Avec mon visage surrement défiguré par les coups que je sens gonfler, mes yeux rouges et mouillés et mon genou déchiré et sanguinolent.

Je baisse les yeux. Je t'en supplie, aide moi.


End file.
